The Fight
by Bother
Summary: Aang and Katara have a bending fight, when Aang loses control of his fire bending. What happens to Katara? Maybe AxK...
1. Chapter 1

1**A/N: Just something that I came up with. As always I don't own Avatar. Otherwise, Aang and Katara would _already_ be together.**

**The Fight**

Sokka didn't even remember what they were arguing about.

The only thing he knew, was that they were being stupid. Oh sure fourteen and twelve year olds would fight like this, but they were grown. Katara is twenty and Aang is eighteen. This is ridiculous.

"What do you mean by that!" shrieked Katara. Sokka groaned inwardly; Katara's eyes flew to Sokka.

"I heard that!" Katara shouted. Sokka rolled his eyes and returned to sharpening his blade.

"Why are you yelling at Sokka? Or are you accusing him of doing something he didn't!" Aang yelled, fire spurting from his hands. _Really_, thought Sokka, _it was bad teaching Aang fire bending_.

"Since when did you care about other people's feelings? Aren't you supposed to be ignorant!" yelled Katara as she swept water from the river and smacked it across Aang's face. Aang looked furious.

"Fine! So you want to bring out bending?" said Aang as he took a stance. Sokka looked over Appa's head. This was going to be interesting.

"Bring it on!" yelled Katara as she raised her arms. Aang bended the air around Katara so her hair swirled and fell out of its braid. Her hair was hanging limply around her waist and shoulders. Aang was laughing.

"That's funny isn't?" asked Katara, "lets see how _funny_ it is to you."

Water soared up to Aang's head and began to freeze. Aang looked like he had a frozen bush of hair resting on his head. Katara roared with laughter as Aang felt his newly grown hair. Sokka knew that Aang was angry now. His hands glowed with fire for a moment when, before he could stop himself, shot fire at Katara.

Sokka's heart missed a beat.

When the flames disappeared, Katara was revealed with her arms flung over her face. Scorch marks were engraved on her arms and her dress was burnt. Appa tossed his head nervously, as though waiting for the explosion.

But it never came.

Katara lowered her arms slowly; Aang looked on the verge of tears. Sokka couldn't see Katara's face, her back was turned towards him. Silently, Katara left Aang and Sokka. When Aang made a move to follow her, Sokka stopped him.

"Just leave her alone; haven't you caused enough damage?"

**Review if you want it to be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I - and I say this very seriously - didn't expect to get so many reviews for this story. _Seriously_. I thought that this story would end up in my scrap pile. Anyways, thank you for reviewing because I know that, deep down, you all just love seeing Aang and Katara fighting. _Seriously. _**

****

Chapter Two

"Leave her alone; haven't you caused enough damage?" Sokka said to Aang as he pushed Aang aside. The bushel of iced water on Aang's head immediately showered off his head in a splash. Aang sniffed so loudly, he startled Momo.

"What were you fighting about anyways?" Sokka asked Aang curiously. Aang slowly looked up at Sokka.

"You better sit down, this is going to take a while," said Aang, flinging himself by the remains of last night's fire. Sokka sat down; Appa snorted loudly behind them.

"What happened?" Sokka prompted.

"You see, it all started when..." Aang began, he faltered for a second. "It all started - "

"Aang?" said Sokka. "Aang!"

Aang had stopped speaking by now, Sokka knew why. His Avatar State was being triggered. The air began to swirl around him, Aang's eyes and tattoos grew bright. Appa grunted indignantly and shuffled back, out of Aang's emotional rage.

"Aang! AANG!" Sokka yelled. Sokka didn't know what to do; should he let Aang just burn himself out? Or call for help, as in Katara? Aang was now ripping trees up from their roots and blowing the river water about. Sokka pinned himself against Appa as a tree blew past them, knocking another back in the process. Would Katara even come if he screamed? Did she see Aang, where ever she was?

Sokka went with his gut instinct and was going to let Aang burn himself out. As he watched Aang slowly fall back to the ground and on his knees, he couldn't help but wonder; exactly _what_ did Aang and Katara fight about? What could make Aang so emotional to trigger his Avatar State?

As Sokka approached Aang, he realized that Aang was crying. Sokka felt indecent, as if he were watching something forbidden. Sokka felt guilty as Aang reached out and held onto him, but then, Sokka was never the best when it came to comforting anyone.

* * *

Katara was lost. She couldn't understand what precisely happened. Why did she always fail when it came to men or boys? She was flashed back to Jet, what seemed to be a perfect boy turned out anything but. Katara stumbled blindly until she came to the bank of the river. She peeled off her dress down to her swimming things and slid into the water. As the sun began to set around the trees and shrubs, Katara wondered if she would ever understand Aang. _Is it enough to love_, Katara thought, as the water reached up to her cheek bones, and her thoughts drifted back and forth to Aang's shocked face.

****

A/N: Next chapter, old 'friends' show. Maybe, its just in the works (maybe).


End file.
